I Hate You
by blossXbrick
Summary: Brick: Se busca vivo o muerto. -I Hate You-


**¡Hola llego con este ¿One-shot? ¿Drabble? Como le quieran llamar! **

**Las PPG no me pertenecen, las uso sin fines de lucro.**

**Perdón por La Cacografía.**

**Aquí los personajes no hablan.**

**Canción: Hate You-2NE1**

**-o-o-o-o-**

Cerca de una planta nuclear en lo alto de un edificio se podía ver la figura de una persona, no cualquier persona, Brick.

El chico portaba una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones del mismo color, junto con unos zapatos azabaches, miró su reloj y sonrió malvado.

Una bomba electromagnética golpeo toda la ciudad convirtiéndola en un lugar donde todos eran monstruos, menos ellas, si, las defensoras de la ciudad, conocidas como:

-Bombón: C.L (Camisa negra a media manga larga, chaqueta negra, googles negros, cabello recogido en una coleta alta, siempre lleva una correa de municiones y sus armas de oro, correa negra con cuadros grises, short negro corto, botas altas hasta el muslo que se amarran en cruz.)

-Burbuja: Park Boom (cabello suelto hasta los hombros, lazo rojo en la cabeza, camisa negra sin mangas y con huecos en la cintura, pulsera de oro, collar de oro grande, short negro, botas de tacón grueso hasta un poco más arriba del tobillo, lleva unas bolsitas amarrada a los muslos donde guarda sus armas.)

-Bunny: Sandara (cabello suelto hasta la espalda, camisa corsé roja y en el centro cordones blancos en forma de (x), pantalón negro largo hasta los tobillos, botas plateadas encima del pantalón hasta media pierna y siempre porta su espada bien afilada capaz de cortar todo.)

-Bellota: Min-21 (Camisa blanca, por dentro corsé negro, correa plateada de ligas gruesas, short un poco holgado negro hasta medio muslo, botas verdes un poco más arriba de la rodilla y en el centro cordones en forma de (x) sin tacón, cabello suelto).

No paso mucho y las chicas iban en su Hummer rosa directo al bar.

Bellota conducía como siempre, Burbuja se tomaba unas fotos, Bunny se dio cuenta que Bombón miraba el cartel donde salía Brick sonriendo (SE BUSCA VIVO O MUERTO), ella lo miraba seria, miro de quien se trataba y le pareció sexy el chico.

Llegaron al bar PUB y vieron varios monstruos entrando, Bombón entro de primera inspeccionando el lugar y después venían Bunny, Burbuja y Bellota.

Se separaron y el DJ coloco la canción favorita de ellas de 2NE1, el lugar se veía tranquilo igual que un Bar, Bellota paso por todas las mesas, Burbuja miraba el piso de arriba y comía un rol de miel, Bombón pasó por el primer bar mirando a los monstruos que allí se emborrachaban, Bunny paso por el bar 2 y Brick noto su presencia y frunció el ceño, ella le paso de largo distraída y él la siguió con la mirada, espero que se fuera y se fue de allí pero Bunny volteo y le siguió a un cuarto llamado "INVATORY".

Allí Brick la esperaba y cuando entro estaba listo para golpearla, ella velozmente lanzó su espada pero Brick la esquivo y su espada rompió la pared, le intentó dar un puñetazo pero Brick la agarro de la muñeca y le viro el brazo, en ese momento el tiempo se detuvo para Bunny y se le quedo viendo fijamente a sus ojos rojos hipnotizantes y él le miraba con odio, de la nada entro Bombón con dos armas de oro en sus manos disparando, Brick dio varias vueltas y salió por la ventana, Bombón le siguió pero era tarde, se enojo más y frunció el ceño notoriamente, Bunny un poco sonrojada también le siguió con la mirada estupefacta.

Brick conducía a toda velocidad en su convertible pero ellas no se quedaron atrás y le siguieron también a mucha velocidad le alcanzaron y se colocaron a un lado y Bombón como va de copiloto bajo la ventana y disparo al carro de Brick y la bala rompió parte del vidrio y le rozó un poco la cara haciéndole sangrar, él avanzo más rápido y golpeo la Hummer de ellas haciéndole que el carro rabiara un poco, ante esto Brick sonrió malvado, Bombón más enojada chasqueo la lengua y preparo su arma, Burbuja salió por allí y con un arma más grande de oro disparo pero el arma salió volando y no disparo bien, ante esto ella se rascó la cabeza decepcionada.

Brick aceleró pero ellas no se dejaban y golpearon al convertible de Brick haciendo que casi se choque, Bunny salió y salto al aire dando una vuelta y cayendo estrepitosamente en el carro de Brick y trato de cortarlo sin mucho efecto, Brick la miro muy enojado y piso el freno en seco y cayó al suelo dando unas vueltas, Bellota dio un giro fuerte y estacionó la camioneta, Bunny se paro rápido y fue al ataque intento cortar a Brick pero este puso su brazo y ella hizo más presión y él le propinó un puñetazo que la mando a volar, Bellota corrió hacia él y le iba a dar una patada pero él fue más rápido y le propino otra mandándola a volar.

Bunny volvió a atacar a Brick y él iba a tomarla de la muñeca pero Burbuja volvió a disparar y la bala le llego a Brick en la espalda, ella se alejo de él y la cara de brick se convirtió en pedazos, pronto una esfera de luz lo rodeo y una gran bestia monstruosa apareció, sus ojos brillaron y trato de atacar a Burbuja pero ella lo esquivo perfectamente y él salto al aire y estiro su brazo a donde estaban las cuatro, Bunny salto y corto el brazo de él.

Brick grito y se movía mucho ya que dolía mucho, Bellota se preparó y tomo un arma más grande que la de Burbuja y apunto disparando un misil rosado con una carabela y una X atrás de ella, que le dio a Brick en el pecho, la espalda de él se infló mucho y exploto, Brick volvió a su forma humana y respiraba entrecortadamente, Burbuja le pateo muy fuerte y el abrió los ojos y cayó al suelo dando varias vueltas, pronto su cuerpo se volvió cenizas rojas y se fueron con el aire, las demás al verlo irse se fueron directo a la camioneta pero Bombón se quedó mirando seria, las chicas voltearon y esperaron a Bombón ella dio una señal que se fueran y ella se quedo sola, aún las cenizas estaban en el aire y el viento movía su cabello, se volteo pero volvió su mirada y una de las cenizas brillo y ella frunció el ceño pero luego sonrió.

-I Hate You-

Se fue con sus amigas al decir tales palabras, porque nada era más delicioso que odiar, pero odiarlo a ÉL.

**THE END**

**¿Qué les pareció? no me tomo mucho tiempo, pero desde que vi el video me encanto y quize hacerlo como un fic, espero que les haya gustado y pues al final agregue unas poquitas escenas que no verán en el video, pero enserio me gusto.**

**Reviews?**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
